The Pink Haired Tsundere
by RideItLikeYouStoleIt
Summary: Yaya is still treating Tsubomi like an annoying kouhai, and is shocked when she realises how cute and popular Tsubomi really is with other kouhai and senpai alike. Things get worse when Tsubomi catches the eye of the biggest playgirl in Astrea Hill, after all who could possibly resist an adorable pink-haired Tsundere? Will Tsubomi stay by Yaya? Or take a chance on someone else?
1. Baka

"Yaya-senpai! Get up baka!" The door to Yaya's dorm room had been flung open, an energetic pink-haired kouhai barging in, _again,_ to force Yaya out of bed and make her go to her classes, when all Yaya wanted to do was just lie there and forget about everything school-related.

"Come on senpai, get dressed, you need to go, now!" The annoying pinkette nagged at her as she sleepily lifted her head, grumbling.

"What the hell midget, it's too early for your yelling." Yaya stretched under the covers, popping her spine and grimacing at the feeling.

"It's not early at all, Yaya-baka! It's almost time for class! You've already missed breakfast! Now get your lazy butt out of bed and hurry up! I'm not gonna be late again because of you!" Tsubomi yelled while simultaneously grabbing Yaya's blankets and throwing them off the bed, "move it!"

"Hey! What if I wasn't wearing anything! What would you have done then?! God you're so annoying…" Yaya slowly pushed herself up and rolled herself off her mattress frowning her displeasure at being forced to do something she didn't want to. She didn't notice Tsubomi's cheeks flush red as the younger girl crossed her arms and looked away.

"Baka, no one's stupid enough to sleep with no clothes on! Not even you! It's too cold for that." She huffed.

Yaya smirked, sometimes it was just too easy… grabbing the pinkette around the middle and hugging her against herself she chuckled at her little angry squeal. "Too cold? That's your reasoning? I expected a more uptight answer from you Tsubomi-chan, unless there's a dirty little secret you're not telling me…" She crooned in Tsubomi's ear using her most sultry voice, secretly enjoying the little pink kouhai's struggle as Yaya had strategically pulled Tsubomi's head into her chest as she hugged her, for maximum teasing effect of course. The stuttering, indignant cry of 'baka' was muffled against her breasts. Grinning, she continued her tease, "I wonder, perhaps Tsubomi-chan is secretly the one who sleeps naked in the hot weather? Oh Tsubomi-chan I didn't know you were such a pervert, I'm sure Hikari-chan would be so disappointed when I tell her…" Her amusement was cut short when a fuming Tsubomi stomped on her foot, making Yaya release her with a pained groan.

"Baka, baka, baka!" The girl's face was red and furious, "Don't say such stupid things Yaya-baka! I don't do that and you know it, now quit stalling and get to class, we're definitely gonna be late now because of your stupidity!" The effect was ruined slightly by the fact that her rage really wasn't that frightening, she was huffing and glaring with her slightly messed hair and puffed cheeks, _' her pretty little face and fluffy pink hair is way too cute to ever scare me'_ Yaya snorted, nursing her sore foot. Then realising she just called the annoying little Tsundere cute, she shook her head and went to get herself ready for another boring day in class, another boring, useless day without Hikari. She grumbled to herself as she changed into her uniform, Hikari, the girl she couldn't have, the girl who was hopelessly in love with that 'prince' Amane. She sighed, making her way to an impatient Tsubomi who was waiting by the door, tapping her foot, her arms crossed. "Finally."

She glared at the pinkette, "Nobody's forcing you to come here, Tsubomi, in fact I'd rather you didn't." she sneered at the girl, taking her frustration out on her kouhai. The girl seemed almost taken aback for a second, before she matched Yaya's glare, "I know you don't, you'd rather just sit here and rot in your cave instead, it's not exactly a task I enjoy senpai, but if I don't come drag you out of your hole, then who will? I don't see anybody else raising their hands." She bit back. It was Yaya's turn to be surprised, and grudgingly, a little hurt by the very true retort. It must have shown on her face as Tsubomi's glare faltered a bit before she turned away, speaking in a gentler tone, "Come on, let's get to class Yaya-senpai." Yaya followed dumbly behind her kouhai, neither speaking again until Tsubomi mumbled that she was going to her class first, leaving Yaya to make her way to her classes alone.

Yaya couldn't help but think about what the pink haired girl had said to her, it had struck a chord that's for sure, the realisation that she would be rotting, completely alone if Tsubomi didn't routinely come and get her every day, that she'd have no one. Hikari never spent time with her any more, she was so enamoured by her precious prince that she was now etoile with, so no doubt whenever they weren't smooching, they were probably busy with whatever boring work etoiles have to do. Tsubomi was the only one who cared. But why did that annoying kouhai care about her when Hikari didn't? _'Maybe I should be nicer to the brat, or else she'll leave me too, then what the hell will I do?'_


	2. The Ex-etoile

Tsubomi sighed to herself, as she sat on a bench near the lake, looking out over the water. Yaya seemed to always be on her mind these days. Gradually over the past two or three weeks, Yaya seemed to be changing. It wasn't big, at first, but now it was quite obvious to Tsubomi that something was happening with Yaya. She wasn't sure what it was because her behaviour was kind of random, but more… intense than before. Tsubomi thought that it might have started after that day she had basically pointed out to Yaya that nobody else except Tsubomi seemed to bother with her. She regretted the words almost instantly after she spat them at the girl, Yaya's face had visibly fallen at the realisation, and Tsubomi had wanted to take them back, she didn't want to be the one to cause Yaya more pain. But the damage was done.

She didn't want Yaya to think she was alone, she had only wanted her to realise that Tsubomi was still there for her, and had been through all the bad times, when Hikari had won the Etoile election with Amane, she stayed by Yaya, when Hikari had moved out of Yaya's dorm room, leaving her all alone, Tsubomi stayed with her and let her cry, yell and vent her frustrations on her. She came by every morning to make Yaya get up and eat, go to class, etc, and finally it seemed she was making progress. Yaya smiled occasionally, and began her favourite past time of teasing and annoying Tsubomi again, she didn't need as much yelling now to get her out of her room as she did before. She had only wanted Yaya to realise that Tsubomi cared. But she knew the only thing that Yaya probably thought about was that Hikari didn't.

Her thoughts wandered back to Yaya's more recent behaviour. The older girl seemed to be initiating more physical contact with Tsubomi, hugging her randomly, pulling her around, messing with her hair, all in her usual joking way, but still, it was more than what she used to do, even before Hikari had left. Tsubomi was always flustered when Yaya held on to her like that, and tried to cover up her embarrassment with yelling, but she secretly hoped that maybe Yaya was really doing it because she wanted her around.

Of course, along with these good developments, there was some bad. Yaya's more… random behaviour occurred mostly when they argued, it seemed worse than their usual arguments, sometimes she would tell Tsubomi to go away, sometimes she would simply walk off, and other times she seemed to get angry over nothing while making accusations that Tsubomi really didn't understand. Tsubomi couldn't understand what the dark-haired girl was trying to achieve, did she want to get rid of her annoying kouhai? Or was it a test to see if Tsubomi would leave her like Hikari had?

"Stupid Yaya-senpai. Why did I have to like you of all people?" she muttered, looking down at the recent choir piece she'd been practicing the last week. Tsubomi had started coming to the lake often, to a more secluded area so there wasn't any people around, she had been going down to sing there for the past two weeks at least, in the afternoons before curfew. Sometimes she needed a little space from Yaya, especially when the girl keeps provoking her like she has been for a while now. Singing by the lake helped relax and clear her head, it was her downtime. She knew she could go to the chapel, but she didn't want to be somewhere where she could be overheard, that and she knew that was where Yaya had first met Hikari, and while she was relaxing she didn't want to think too much about Hikari-senpai.

She almost couldn't believe that Yaya actually thought she liked Hikari too, she had admired her, yes, when she had first joined the choir, but after getting closer to Yaya, she honestly could say that now, she didn't really care for Hikari anymore after watching Yaya fall to pieces, but always remained polite towards the oblivious girl because she was still an upperclassman, and now Etoile to boot. But she had always admired Yaya, despite the fact she was an idiot and rude, practically a delinquent, it was all part of the girl's charm.

Tsubomi shook her head, attempting to shake the thoughts of her senpai away, and focused on the choir piece. She breathed in deep, allowing the lyrics to flow through her mind, closing her eyes as she allowed the notes she knew by heart to rise up in her chest, and released her voice to the still, quiet lake and gently rustling trees.

* * *

 _'That voice again_ ,' Shizuma leaned against a tree closing her eyes, allowing the sweet, angelic voice to wash over her. She'd been listening to the beautiful voice for a couple of weeks now, always at the same time the girl would appear a little way away from Shizuma's tree, sitting on the bench. Shizuma was far enough away and hidden by her tree that the younger girl never knew someone was listening in. At first, when she had heard her sing, Shizuma was quite startled, wanting to see what kind of girl would own such a beautiful voice, she spied on the young spican from the cover of the trees. Drinking in her features, she was surprised how young and adorable the girl was, she had a cute face, and an unusual hair colour, it was a beautiful rose pink and framed her pretty features perfectly. Shizuma thinks she might have seen the girl around before, but sadly didn't know her name. Ever since then, Shizuma had been coming back to her tree at the same time every day hoping to hear the girl sing again, and she had.

Shizuma had thought about approaching the girl more than once but really didn't want to interrupt the singing, then once the girl was finished, she would always leave too quickly for Shizuma to follow. Today though, something was different, the girl sat there for a while just staring at the lake, then at her papers, and when Shizuma wondered if she wasn't going to sing today, she seemed to relax, closing her eyes before she began. Just watching her pour her soul out with that amazing voice, eyes still closed, Shizuma felt something stir within her chest. Without thinking, she walked towards the girl.

The pink-haired girl didn't notice her approach, her eyes were still closed. So Shizuma stood in front of her, waiting for her to finish. As the angelic voice trailed off, a pair of beautiful violet eyes opened and widened comically when they registered Shizuma's presence. She smiled warmly down at the shocked spican.

"You have a beautiful voice." She watched with amused interest as the young girl's cheeks reddened from her compliment.

"T-thank you, um.. Etoile-sama?" She spoke the title as a question, as if she wasn't really sure if she was supposed to call Shizuma that anymore now that she was no longer etoile.

Smiling, Shizuma sat next to the girl on the bench, perhaps a little too close as she noticed the girl shift nervously. "Well, since Amane-san and Hikari-san are the new etoiles, you can call me Shizuma-senpai. And what is your name dear?" She asked watching the cute pink-haired girl's face intently.

"Okuwaka Tsubomi." She replied in a soft voice, _'Wow, this girl is even more adorable than I expected,'_ Shizuma smirked at her little pink-haired angel. "My my, Tsubomi-chan, such a cute name for such an adorable underclassman, are you a part of the Spica choir?" The pinkette seemed a little startled by the compliment, her brow creased slightly in confusion, which in turn confused Shizuma slightly, most girls would melt from her praise.

"Y-yes Shizuma senpai, I am." Tsubomi then looked away from her, back towards the lake, it didn't seem like she was going to volunteer any more information.

Shizuma didn't know what to think, one of the cutest girls she'd ever had the fortune to lay eyes upon was sitting next to her, ignoring her? She was an underclassmen too, they were usually the ones that blushed and stammered the most in her presence, she had never felt so unsure of her effect on girls until now. _'Interesting, looks like I'll have to up my game with this girl, I've never really had to try so hard to get a girl's attention before,'_ looking the girl over again, she decided the effort was worth it, to get to know this cute kouhai better. She shifted an arm behind the girl so it was draped over the back of the bench, "So is there a reason Tsubomi-chan comes here every day to sing when there is a perfectly good chapel for choir students to practice in?" she smiled as the girl turned back to her, surprised.

She watched with amusement as the widened eyes changed to narrow at her slightly in suspicion, "What do you mean every day senpai? I only just met you today." Tsubomi was quite perceptive and blunt with her, it was… refreshing.

"I may have heard you singing here some other days…" she flashed the girl a cheeky smirk. Her kouhai's cheeks reddened, "W-what? You were listening? But I never saw you…" Shizuma enjoyed watching the emotions flicker across the cute, expressive face.

"That's kind of creepy actually." The girl blurted out, before going red with obvious embarrassment that she had spoken her thoughts out loud. Shizuma couldn't help throwing back her head and laughing, this girl was so much more than she would've expected, she definitely had a personality.

"Do you really think so, Tsubomi-chan? I'm hurt, I simply wanted to hear your beautiful singing, there's nothing wrong with that is there?" She pouted at the girl who looked away blushing. She maintained her fake hurt expression, watching the girl, who looked at her again, before folding her arms over her chest and… huffing?

"That won't work on me senpai, I know you're teasing me. Nice try." Shizuma couldn't help but grin at the young girl who had the backbone to speak to her so informally.

"Gomen, Tsubomi-chan I just couldn't resist that blushing face of yours. It truly is adorable." Shizuma winked and chuckled, leaning closer to the girl.

"Uh, t-thanks I guess, I mean, I'm not blushing!" The small pink girl almost yelled. "Oh really?" Shizuma reached over and gently prodded a soft cheek, "Your cheeks are quite pink, Tsubomi-chan." _'Wow, so soft, so cute, she looks a little annoyed actually, heheh.'_ "It's your imagination." She huffed, puffing her cheeks out in an angry pout that just made Shizuma want to kiss it off her pretty little face. Before She could act upon her thoughts, the pink-haired girl suddenly sprang off the bench, gathering her things.

"A-anyway Shizuma-senpai, I need to go now, it's getting late. It was, uh, nice to meet you." The girl quickly jammed her papers into her bag, preparing to leave.

"It was nice to meet you too, Tsubomi-chan," Shizuma gracefully picked herself up from the bench and stood closer to the young girl about to make her escape. "I hope I will get to hear you sing again soon…"

"Uh, I don't know, maybe." Tsubomi seemed nervous about that, "Ne, Tsubomi-chan," Shizuma smiled down at her, "I hope you come back, I love hearing you sing, and I wouldn't mind getting to know my cute kouhai a little better…"

"R-right, well I'll be going now, goodbye Shizuma-senpai." The adorable pink-haired girl practically fled the scene, leaving Shizuma staring after her, amused. _'Well, today was certainly interesting, I can't believe I never met that girl before, she's quite resistant to my charms, if it wasn't for the blushing I would think she wasn't at all affected by me.'_

She couldn't help but chuckle every time she thought about the girl's responses to her earlier, she'd never really been so affected by a girl that didn't remind her of Kaori. She sighed, turning towards the lake as the sun hung low over the trees, folding her arms under her chest. Kaori. She had already made the mistake of hurting Nagisa before the etoile elections on the selfish wish that the girl would be able to heal her heart, she was so much like Kaori, in a way, and Shizuma hadn't been able to see past that, but she wasn't Kaori. At least Nagisa had her roommate, that girl Suzumi-san would look after her for sure, Nagisa would be fine. _'Tsubomi-chan is nothing like either of them, apart from being extremely cute, of course. Maybe… that's a good thing.'_


	3. Shizuma-senpai

It was the third day since Tsubomi had met Shizuma in front of the lake, and Tsubomi hadn't gone back there to sing, she felt too nervous and embarrassed, though she wasn't sure if it was because someone had heard her singing, or simply because it was Shizuma-senpai. That white haired woman was a little intimidating to Tsubomi, she was such a popular upperclassman, and so flirtatious and charismatic, she kind of reminded Tsubomi of Yaya, except Shizuma was actually nice to her and not argumentative or insulting in any way. It was actually a nice change, maybe she shouldn't have ditched her so quickly, once Tsubomi got over the former Etoile's flirty nature she imagined that the girl might actually be good company to talk to. But Tsubomi was nothing if not stubborn, even with herself, she didn't see how she could casually go back there and sing without looking over her shoulder every five seconds for the girl to pop up from behind a tree. She snorted at her thoughts, ' _Yeah right, she's probably long gone by now, she probably didn't even mean it.'_ Tsubomi glanced at Yaya who was sitting next to her, pushing her lunch around her plate, her mind obviously on other things, other things being Hikari of course. ' _Like someone else I know, they only ever have one person on their minds, everyone else is just a distraction or an annoyance. Like me.'_

Tsubomi attempted to banish those thoughts before she upset herself unnecessarily, getting up from the table she gathered her plate, "Are you done?" Yaya looked up confused, dropping her fork which she was just using to stab at the food aimlessly. Without wasting any more time Tsubomi took Yaya's half-empty plate and cleared it away also.

Yaya was still sitting there, eyebrows knitted in slight confusion as Tsubomi made her way back from completing her chore, the confused stare fixing on her as she stopped in front of the black haired girl. "What?" Tsubomi folded her arms waiting for her senpai to snap out of it.

"Since when are you so helpful?" Tsubomi's face flushed a little in anger as she glared at the girl who had the audacity to speak to her like that. She couldn't tell if Yaya was being a bitch or if she was genuinely confused.

"I'm always helpful baka! You're the only one who never notices. I help out a lot of upperclassmen." She huffed at her idiot friend. "Geez you make me out to be some kind of horrible dragon lady."

Tsubomi tapped her foot impatiently, wanting to leave the cafeteria, watching Yaya's solemn yet beautiful face she felt better about not losing her temper at the idiot in front of her, when she caught the slight smirk at her dragon lady comment. "That's because you're always spitting fire at me Tsubomi, you are a little pink dragon." The smirk turned into a small smile, a real one.

"Hmmph." She puffed her cheeks unconsciously as she decided not to burst Yaya's bubble by reacting badly, real smiles were a rare treasure at the moment from her senpai after all.

"What do you mean you help out a lot of upperclassmen?" Tsubomi blinked, surprised by the question, and the tone of Yaya's voice, it sounded a little strained. The girl had moved so her hair was covering her eyes as she stared down at the empty table in front of her. The change of demeanor from her senpai warned her to be a bit careful with her response.

"Uh, well I help out the student council sometimes, like taking paper work to the council members, Tomouri-senpai sometimes asks me to sit in on the meetings and help with the paperwork. Momomi-senpai is fun to talk to, though if Kenjou-senpai is around I try avoid her. Rokujou-senpai is nice too, and Chikaru-senpai sometimes brings me biscuits that she makes with Kagome-chan, Remon-chan and Kizuna-chan. There are other upperclassmen that are sometimes help as well and they talk to me too, sometimes they try to get me to join their clubs, but I tell them I'm already part of the choir. So, nothing amazing really, Yaya-senpai." Tsubomi was a little pink in the cheeks, she didn't mean to ramble, and blurt out everything like that, Yaya probably even wasn't that interested in her answer, she just wasn't used to the dark-haired girl paying any interest to what happens in her life usually, so she was caught off-guard.

"Well aren't you popular." Tsubomi was a little put off by Yaya's attitude, she had asked hadn't she? What about Tsubomi's answer was unsatisfactory to her senpai? She kept it relatively short and refrained from mentioning the embarrassing fact that a few of her upperclassmen actually do fawn over her and hug her often. She couldn't think of anything she had said that would warrant Yaya's surly response. Maybe she said too much about Chikaru-senpai? Chikaru-senpai was one of her favourite senpais who treated Tsubomi like an adorable little sister, and Tsubomi secretly loved the attention from the Lulim President but would never admit it. They had become good friends on the last summer trip, Yaya had of course, stuck to Hikari like glue and practically ignored Tsubomi at that time, probably because she knew she was losing Hikari to Amane. In her negligence, Chikaru had approached Tsubomi and invited her to spend time with her instead. But Tsubomi had never told Yaya this so what is she mad about?

"What is your problem senpai?" Tsubomi had lost her patience already, "You asked. I do have friends you know, why is that so hard to believe? You're the only person who thinks I'm a brat." Tsubomi tried not to show how much that last sentence hurt her to say.

"Whatever, you are a brat." Yaya got up suddenly, turned around and walked away without a second glance, Tsubomi blinked back her tears as she watched her senpai leave towards the dorms.

"Baka." Tsubomi turned around and swiftly headed outside, she knew where she wanted to go, her spot by the lake, she needed the comfort of the serene waters and rustling leaves around her, whether Shizuma-senpai was there or not.

Falling down onto her bench again, she couldn't see the former etoile lurking around, she briefly wondered if she felt disappointed that she wouldn't get to talk to her again, then shook her head, it was probably for the best, besides she already knew plenty of upperclassmen from the student council, and she knew she could count on Chikaru-senpai if she ever needed someone to talk to. Satisfied that no one else was around, she willed herself to calm down and began to sing one of the new choir pieces she had been learning at practise. Her voice grew louder as she relaxed into the song, and eventually tapered off as she ended the last verse. The lake was quiet, even the leaves weren't making much noise in the absence of a stirring breeze. Tsubomi sighed, tilting her head back to lean on the back of the bench, she closed her eyes, suddenly feeling very drained, she was so tired. Tired of everything. Of always being ignored by Yaya in favour of a weak-willed girl who would never return the dark-haired girl's feelings, not in the way she deserved, tired of Yaya's constant attitude and hurtful words, tired of pretending she didn't care, tired of the constant rejection, the never ending feeling of never actually being wanted, of never being appreciated, of never being loved, by anybody. She closed her eyes as a single tear escaped down her left cheek. ' _Why am I never good enough?'_

* * *

She hadn't come back the past two days, the cute pink-haired girl, and Shizuma was left a little disappointed. But still, Shizuma routinely came to the lake, it was a beautiful place, and now she was no longer etoile, she couldn't go back to the greenhouse anymore, looking after it was now Amane-san and Hikari-san's responsibility. So she would often wander through the trees and visit the lake if the weather was good enough. She leaned against her tree and sighed, maybe she was a bit too forward with Tsubomi-chan but she couldn't help herself at the time the girl was adorable even when angry and there was something about her that just made Shizuma want to pull her close and cuddle her, and maybe sneak a kiss or two if the smaller girl would let her of course. But Tsubomi was obviously afraid of her now, she hadn't come back to sing and Shizuma hadn't managed to spot her around campus either. ' _I really am an idiot. Why do I keep losing the girls that I actually want to get closer to? How long has it been since Kaori? Maybe I will never find love again. True love, not this idol worship kind of love that these girls have for me. I just want something real, someone real.'_ Her thoughts trailed off as her ears picked up a sweet, familiar sound.

 _'It's her. She came back. Maybe it's not so hopeless after all.'_ Shizuma allowed a small smile to overtake her, as a small bubble of happiness bubbled up within her and she relaxed, her smile never leaving as she glided towards the bench she knew her kouhai would be sitting at. The singing stopped well before she got to the girl, her eyes raked the girl's body, noting that she seemed a little exhausted, her head resting back, and her eyes closed. The sight of a single tear trail staining the beautiful porcelain face stopped Shizuma in her tracks, her heart clenching painfully at the thought of the young girl being hurt or upset. She wondered briefly if she should bother the girl, but found herself automatically walking towards the bench and carefully lowering herself next to the unaware pink-haired kouhai. She reached up and gently brushed away the tear, causing violet eyes to snap open and shift to her olive green ones, obviously shocked that she had once again been sneaked up on by the former etoile.

"Tsubomi-chan… are you alright?" The pink lower lip trembled slightly before the girl caught a hold of herself, Shizuma's right hand gently stroking the rosy cheek.

"I'm f-fine Shizuma-senpai." Tsubomi surprisingly didn't move away from Shizuma's touch, as she spoke with a slight quiver in her voice. _'You aren't a very good liar little one.'_ Shizuma sighed, accepting her kouhai's reluctance to speak about what's troubling her, it's not like Shizuma would be the girl's first choice as confidant anyway. She smiled down at the younger girl.

"Tsubomi-chan's singing was beautiful again today. I'd like to think she finally came back to sing for me, unfortunately I know better." She winked at the girl, her smile widening as the girl snorted at her comment.

"Yeah right, you can quit the smooth talk senpai, it won't get you far." The girl sat upright and Shizuma dropped her hand from the soft cheek reluctantly as Tsubomi stretched and straightened herself. "I'm surprised you were actually here, didn't think you actually meant it." She admitted, confusing Shizuma further.

"Why would you think that? I said I wanted to see you again didn't I?" Tsubomi seemed to deliberate her answer a little, as if she was wondering whether to speak or not.

"Yeah but, people say things all the time they don't mean. Why would you wanna waste your time talking to me? I'm sure you have better things to do, I'm not exactly the best company." Her voice sounded resigned, her eyes turned away from Shizuma, not seeing the impact of her carelessly spoken words on the former etoile.

"Don't say that." Tsubomi turned back to the white-haired girl, startled by the strength of Shizuma's words, "Talking to you would never be a waste of time," she continued in a gentler tone, "I know we haven't known each other long Tsubomi-chan but I am absolutely sure I could never get tired of talking to you, no matter how angry or annoyed you get at me. You're interesting, and I like how you talk to me, you're not afraid to speak informally or tell me off, or let me know what you think." She smirked at the confused Spican. "It's cute. And hilarious. So don't be so hard on yourself." Unable to control her urge to touch the girl, Shizuma reached out to pinch the reddening cheek in front of her.

"Oi, baka! Keep your paws to yourself! Uh, I mean… t-thanks Shizuma-senpai, uh, s-sorry for troubling you." The pink girl quickly backtracked after her outburst and subsequent swatting of Shizuma's hands away from her, obviously she was feeling the need to be polite and apologize for her behaviour despite her annoyance. So cute. Shizuma chuckled, "No need to apologize Tsubomi-chan, are you feeling better now?"

"Y-yeah. Arigatou." The younger girl blushed, refusing to make eye contact.

"Ne, Tsubomi-chan…" Shizuma leaned a little closer.

"What?" The girl folded her arms across her chest in a protective manner, _'She's definitely the Tsundere type, how adorable.'_ Shizuma thought, chuckling to herself.

"Well, I was just wondering… if you really want to thank me, there is something you could do for me…" The girl's confused look quickly turned into a suspicious glare, _'Well it seems she doesn't trust easy, unless she gives everybody that look…'_

"I'm afraid to ask, and I never said that!" She puffed, readying for battle.

"It's nothing bad, I promise, please?" Shizuma pouted to little effect, if the girl's unimpressed look was of any indication.

"What?"

"I simply wish for Tsubomi-chan to let me hug her. I've been wanting to for a while. Please?" The girl wasn't ever going to respond to her charms so the only way to get closer to her in Shizuma's mind, for the moment, was to outright bargain with her. Maybe starting off with simple requests would warm her up to letting Shizuma touch her more often in the future, without so much complaint anyway.

"Eh? Is that all? I-I mean… uh, I guess. But just this once! And no funny business!" Her pink-haired kouhai was all flustered and worked up again, adding to her charm.

Wasting no time, Shizuma snaked an arm behind her, circling around the girl's waist, to pull her against her side, while wrapping her other arm around her middle, drawing her even closer. She rested her cheek on top of the pink, fluffy hair, marvelling at how pretty it was up close. The girl let out a cute "eep" sound as she was pulled closer, but otherwise didn't voice her objections.

"Satisfied, senpai?" Tsubomi questioned in her huffy tone which held a small trace of nervousness.

" _Very."_ Shizuma purred into the girl's ear. She took delight in the small shiver that ran though the girl's body.

"W-well don't get used to it. I've gotta go back soon." This girl was so stubborn, she seems determined not to accept any of Shizuma's advances, no matter how subtle she makes them.

"I'll try not to, though it's so hard to resist Tsubomi-chan's charms, I hope one day she'll reconsider her no-touching policy, I don't know how I'll live without her warm hugs now that I know what I've been missing." Another snort, and then, "Baka!" was the cute girl's response.

Pulling away reluctantly, Shizuma kissed the top of the pink head in front of her then stood, helping Tsubomi to her feet. She slipped her hand into the younger girl's and gently pulled her along back towards the school.

"Let me walk you back Tsubomi-chan." Her kouhai's face was almost as pink as her hair.

"Eh? Uh, okay, but just this once!" Shizuma smiled, wondering if the girl would always agree to everything she asked of her with 'Just this once!'

They parted ways a short distance before the dorms, as walking in hand-in-hand would no doubt cause a stir with the other students, "Don't forget me Tsubomi-chan, I'll always be happy to spend time with you." Shizuma winked at the embarrassed girl. "It would be very hard to forget Shizuma-senpai." The young girl grumbled back.

"Tsubomi-chan," Tsubomi looked up at the slightly more serious tone of voice, "just so you know, if you ever do need someone to talk to about anything, or if you're just dying to see me," Shizuma smirked at the eye-roll she got in response, "then I'm always here for you, as your senpai, and hopefully soon, your friend." She squeezed the girl's hand gently before releasing her.

"T-thank you Shizuma-senpai."

* * *

As the two left towards their respective dorms, they were unaware of the Lulim president Minamoto Chikaru, a short distance away, who had witnessed the exchange, her confused eyes flicking between the two. Shizuma-sama was interested in someone again? And it happens to be her sweet pink-haired kouhai Tsubomi-chan? How and when did that happen? And what about Yaya-san? Chikaru was so sure that Tsubomi had some feelings for Yaya-san, so why was she spending time with Shizuma-sama? Was she giving up on Yaya? Or simply looking for anyone to show her affection and maybe love? Chikaru was left with far more questions than answers, and she was determined to figure it all out, this was her precious underclassman, and she herself wanted more answers about her young friend. She hoped that Shizuma-sama wasn't after Tsubomi-chan just for fun cause Chikaru wouldn't stand for Tsubomi being treated like that, and if maybe she was wrong about Tsubomi's feelings for Yaya and the girl was looking for affection or love from someone else… then maybe Chikaru could take the opportunity to get closer to her cute little kouhai before Shizuma-sama.

"Tsubomi-chan… why are you so difficult for me to figure out?"


	4. It was a good day

_'What the hell am I doing?'_

Yaya sighed, shifting her position under the blankets to try and get comfortable. Why was she awake at this ungodly hour? It was obviously still early because Tsubomi hadn't barged into her room yet to force her out of bed. She hadn't slept very well the previous night, she had trouble getting to sleep with her restless thoughts keeping her awake until late, and then had woken up a couple of times during the night without explanation. She wasn't very well rested this morning and was still worried about what was wrong with her, and her behaviour towards Tsubomi. Feelings of guilt and regret stabbed at her occasionally when she remembered how she had been acting around the pink-haired kouhai, she had been awful, and Tsubomi didn't deserve to be treated like that.

 _'Why am I like this? It's not because I like the brat or anything, I love Hikari…'_ But Hikari wasn't here. Things were still awkward between them, and Hikari always kept a slight distance from Yaya now, when she occasionally made an actual effort to see Yaya or talk to her. Yaya never imagined that Hikari would abandon her the way she had, she can't even tell if it's because the girl hadn't forgiven her for that night, or if it's because nothing matters to her now except her precious Amane-sama. _'But Tsubomi is always here. Why? Does she actually care about me that much? There's no other reason she would stay by me, no one else has bothered. But why would she care? All we ever do is fight and argue, even though she is pretty funny to tease because of her Tsundere reactions.'_

Okay so maybe Tsubomi did care for her, even though the girl would never admit it, that doesn't explain why Yaya got so agitated around her. Not her specifically, but whenever the Tsundere mentioned other people, friends of hers and other senpai that she interacts with, Yaya got annoyed, and this dark possessive feeling bloomed in her abdomen when she thought about Tsubomi spending time with any of them and not her. Yaya was afraid to dwell on this feeling too much, she never recalled feeling like that around Hikari, even when that stupid Ootori stole the blonde girl away from her, she was jealous and upset of course, but this raw anger and possessiveness of the pink haired kouhai was something else, it felt… unhealthy. ' _Maybe it's because she took care of me, and she always seems to put me first, no matter how much she complains about it, she's always thinking of me…'_ Yaya felt her eyes water at the realisation of just how important her little Tsundere really was to her, even though she hadn't really done anything for a while to deserve Tsubomi's care.

"God I'm such a bitch." She needed to do something, she needed to control her anger and make more of an effort not to start fights with the girl, because she didn't want to imagine the consequences if she pushed Tsubomi too far. If she went too far and Tsubomi left her behind like Hikari had, she would have nothing left, nobody left, she'd rather die than be alone again.

She sat up in the bed and leaned against the wall, staring at the empty bed across from her. She must have stared at it for a while because a sharp knock on the door and Tsubomi's voice snapped her out of whatever daze she had slipped into. _'It's that time already?'_

"Yaya-sempai! Get up! It's time to…" The pink haired girl had swung open the door and barged in as per usual, quieting down as she realised her senpai was already awake and looking at her with the corner of her lips pulled up into a slight smirk. "Eh? What- what? You're not lazing around? Is this real? Or am I dreaming?" The cute little Tsundere looked seriously perturbed by Yaya's wakefulness, the dark-haired girl wasn't quite sure if she should be offended by that.

"I don't know Tsubomi-chan, do I feature in your dreams that often that you can't tell the difference from reality?" Yaya smirked at the embarrassed reddening face and narrowing eyes as the shorter girl's temper flared.

"B-baka! That's not what I meant! Yaya-sempai is just so lazy that her getting up before me could never happen in real life so I thought I might still be asleep idiot!" Her little pink dragon was doing that angry pout again that made her look so cute and totally not threatening.

"Pfftt! Haha you should see your face Tsubomi-chan! It's hilarious!" Yaya laughed at the girl as she moved to get out of bed, stretching her arms above her head and arching her back, until she felt the satisfying click of her spine adjusting. Looking back at the girl who was rooted to the spot in absolute adorable confusion, her brows knitted together as if trying to solve an impossible puzzle. Yaya slid over to the pink haired girl and pulled her into her arms before she could snap out of it and protest. She pushed her face into the silky soft pink hair, subtly inhaling the girl's strawberry scent. Smaller arms tentatively rested against her back in a gentle hug.

"Yaya-sempai?" Tsubomi's voice was soft and questioning. Yaya's heart clenched at the sweet sound, she was a little surprised to hear Tsubomi speak to her without yelling or grumbling, and immediately wanted to hear that cute voice more.

"Hmmmm?" Yaya was content to cuddle her kouhai, rubbing her cheek against the pink head.

"Are you feeling alright?" The girl asked in a slightly concerned tone, as she simply stood there, allowing Yaya to nuzzle her neck affectionately.

"Of course I am little dragon, why wouldn't you think so?" She spoke gently into Tsubomi's ear, basking in the sweet strawberry scent the girl radiated.

"You're just acting a bit weirder than usual that's all… eh? Did you just call me a dragon again? Baka!" The pink haired girl grumbled, "Don't tell me you've come up with another horrendous nickname."

Yaya laughed, pulling back to look at the annoyed expression, "What it's cute, I told you didn't I? You're my little pink dragon."

"No I'm not baka, don't give me weird names! Geez, even though you're up suspiciously early I still have to scold you. Just get dressed now so we can go." She puffed folding her arms into her trademark tsundere pose, perfect with pink cheeks and an annoyed little scowl.

"Hai, hai. I'll get ready. Ne, Tsubomi-chan," Yaya's expression sobered a little, as she gathered her courage and pushed back her pride for Tsubomi's sake, "I'm sorry for yesterday, I was a bit of a jerk and I just wanted to say thanks," she smiled a little uneasily, "for helping me, for everything." She noted with a bit of concern, that her kouhai was quite obviously shell shocked, her mouth gaped as she took a few extra seconds to recover from Yaya's words.

"Yes well, it's no big deal, I mean I'm used to it now anyway, and uh, you're welcome." The pink haired Tsundere didn't know what else to say, averting her eyes in embarrassment from the dark haired girl. Yaya was glad she had cleared the air and was more or less forgiven for yesterday's incident at least, but the girl's comment about her being 'used to it' made her feel guilty again. Was Yaya always being a jerk to the girl? She never realised till now that she might have been, if the girl was used to her behaviour, but funnily enough, Tsubomi was really the only person Yaya had ever acted that way around. Why on earth did her kouhai put up with her for so long if she was so rude and annoying to her? She really was a mystery, for a tsundere anyway.

"Hurry up Yaya-sempai, it's time to go get breakfast."

"Haiii…" Yaya went to the bathroom to freshen up and change into her uniform. _'I need to stop being such a jerk, I don't want to lose her too. I didn't realise how important she is to my existence, I wouldn't be here if it weren't for her, I need to try harder, I don't want to hurt her. I need her.'_

* * *

Today had actually been surprisingly pleasant, so naturally Tsubomi was suspicious, but as usual she had absolutely no idea what Yaya was thinking, or why she was suddenly making the extra effort to be nice to her. Yaya had refrained from arguing and name calling and only lightly teased Tsubomi in a friendly way, she even cuddled her three times today. _Cuddled._ Usually, hugs from the older girl consisted of Tsubomi being grabbed and generally manhandled by her sempai in an annoying way. Hair ruffling, poking, prodding and being pulled around usually while being insulted was what she was expecting. But there was none of that today, Tsubomi couldn't understand what was going on, did Yaya have a mental break or something? Either that or she was on drugs. Currently, it was dinner time and Tsubomi was watching Yaya eat ravenously, it was somehow an amazing yet disgusting sight.

"Do you have tapeworm or something?" Tsubomi blurted out without thinking. Yaya coughed on her food a little as she looked up from her nearly empty plate.

"What are you on about Pinky?" She was still chewing her food as she spoke, frowning at her kouhai.

"You're eating your dinner like a beast, I thought the plate was going to disappear with the food! So I asked if you had tapeworm because this isn't normal! Are you sick? Is that why you've been acting so weird?" Tsubomi was starting to feel worried again, maybe the reason for her sempai's behaviour is that she's actually sick!

"What are you talking about I'm fine! And I'm not eating like a beast! Are you always this rude to your sempai?" Yaya grumbled at her, taking her glass of water and gulping it to wash down her food.

Tsubomi decided to ignore the comment in an effort to keep up their new record of no arguments for a whole day, maybe she was overreacting a little, maybe Yaya was simply happier? Though unlikely, it wasn't completely impossible that Tsubomi was actually helping her sempai become a relatively normal person again.

"Hmm. Okay Yaya-sempai, as long as you're sure you're feeling okay…" Tsubomi frowned.

"I'm sure." And Tsubomi's reward for her tolerance was a small sweet smile aimed at _her_ as Yaya seemed to realise that she was actually concerned for the dark haired girl's health and for once, seemed to appreciate it.

Dinner was over now, and students were beginning to take their leave, Tsubomi had caught sight of Shizuma-senpai at Rokujou-senpai's table, conversing with the miator president. She was kind of glad that Shizuma hadn't approached her today, especially in front of Yaya. She wanted to enjoy Yaya's good mood while it lasted, and was sure that interference from any other sempai, _especially_ the flirtatious former etoile, would instantly ruin the good vibes.

"Hello Yaya-chan, Tsubomi-chan. How are you both?" Oh shit, she'd recognise that angelic voice anywhere. Yaya had gone still, as if she was afraid to move, or even breathe, her eyes widening in… fear? Tsubomi recovered quickly and turned to her left to answer the blonde etoile.

"Hi Hikari-senpai, we're fine thanks, how about you?" Tsubomi decided to answer for them both, as Yaya had yet to say anything. She noticed Amane waiting a short distance away for her girlfriend to finish greeting her friends. Friends is a loose term these days in Tsubomi's mind. She couldn't really care less if she never saw the blonde again, but would of course pretend otherwise.

"Good thanks. Um I actually wanted to ask you two what you were doing for the summer break when it comes up? We haven't really hung out in a long time and Amane and I are going to stay at her family's beach house just for a few days. Would you like to come?" Hikari's eyes flicked a little nervously and hopefully between them both. What the hell was this girl playing at? She practically ignores the both of them and makes Yaya hate herself and now she wants to invite them to a getaway with her and her girlfriend? Tsubomi felt a flash of anger, Yaya didn't need this right now, and neither did she. Glancing at Yaya's stricken face, she decided to say something.

"I'm sorry sempai but I've already made other plans, and I am supposed to go home for the summer break." She lied easily, she was only going for a couple of days near the end of the break, she wouldn't stay there longer than she absolutely needed to, then she'd be back here at school.

"I asked Yaya-sempai if she wanted to come with me, but she hasn't decided yet." Tsubomi added as an out if Yaya chose to take it. The focus then shifted to Yaya, who looked like she'd rather be anywhere else. Tsubomi glanced meaningfully at Yaya, trying to convey the message with her eyes. ' _Tell her you have plans idiot, that you're coming with me.'_

"U-uh what? Did you say that? I don't remember that. Uh I'm not sure Hikari, I'll uh get back to you on that." Yaya forced a smile for the naïve girl.

"Okay Yaya-chan, I'll look forward to it." The blonde turned and walked back to her waiting partner.

"What the hell was that baka! I gave you a way out so you didn't have to go! All you had to do was say you were coming with me!" Tsubomi was a bit frustrated with the older girl, if she kept putting herself in these situations with Hikari, she'd just be making herself constantly miserable.

"Well how was I supposed to know? She came out of nowhere, I wasn't expecting it okay! And since when do I go home with you? It was a stupid excuse anyway!" Yaya looked annoyed and a little upset.

"Doesn't matter, it's not like you would actually come with me, I was just saying that! She wouldn't have known idiot! Now you'll have to come up with your own excuse." Tsubomi stood up from the table.

"Why would you say it if you didn't mean it? Am I not good enough to come to your house or something?" Oh shit, looks like the good vibes are gone, Yaya sounded angry now.

"I-It's not like that, I just can't have people over at my house that's all…" Tsubomi stalled, not wanting to elaborate.

"Yeah, right whatever. Like I'd want to go with you anyway!" Yaya wasn't buying Tsubomi's explanation. A few lingering students turned to witness the argument. Tsubomi suddenly couldn't stand to be near Yaya right then, she needed to leave, she didn't want random people knowing her business, and Yaya couldn't be trusted to drop the subject. She'd already snapped with that last comment which actually hurt more than usual, maybe because she had enjoyed Yaya's kindness today until it was thrown back in her face.

"You think I don't know that already Baka? You're always telling me that you'd rather be with somebody else! Well here's your chance, go and have fun with Hikari sempai at her love nest then, see if I care, but don't come crying to me about it later!" She willed back the tears that began to build in the corners of her eyes, turned on her heel and ran, out of the dining hall and through the front doors, slamming them open, running outside into the fresh night air, she kept going until she found her spot by the lake, but decided not to sit on the bench. She moved to sit against a tree in front of the water, wrapping her arms around her legs. The tears flowed freely and silently now, staining her pale cheeks. She closed her eyes and let it all wash out of her. _'It would be so much easier if I hated you. I wish I could hate you. But I can't, that's why it hurts so much.'_


	5. Comfort

Shizuma witnessed the little scene between the bickering Spicans, although she wasn't sure exactly what was said, she saw Tsubomi-chan's face, and that was enough to tell her that something was wrong. She had never seen the girl look simultaneously angry and upset, and the dark-haired girl, Nanto Yaya-san, whose name Miyuki had to remind her of earlier, was angrily retorting to whatever the girl had said. Shizuma saw the cute face fall, and she swore she could see tears building. Immediately, she began moving closer, not wanting to get involved, but not wanting to see the younger girl looking so upset either. She caught Hikari-san's name being spit out among the pink-haired girl's parting words before she fled the room as fast as her shorter legs could carry her.

Nanto-san was staring at the doorway the girl had disappeared through. Her face was stricken, as well she should be, making a cute girl like Tsubomi cry like that. Shizuma felt anger at the thought that maybe this girl was the reason Tsubomi was crying last time at the lake as well, it was possible, but she wasn't sure yet. She strode purposefully towards the door with the intention of following the younger girl herself. She glanced sideways at Nanto-san's face, narrowing her eyes as she glared at the dark-haired spican. At that moment, Nanto-san glanced in her direction, their eyes meeting briefly, Shizuma noted that the girl's eyes had widened as she recognised the venomous glare was for her, and satisfied that her silent message was received, Shizuma picked up her pace, exiting the dining area and noticing the front doors leading outside had been flung open. Tsubomi must have gone that way, but it had just gone dark outside, with the light of the rising full moon illuminating the trees gently, she shouldn't be out at this time, Shizuma was now getting more worried. She swiftly moved through the doors and out into the crisp open air, which was starting to get a bit chill. She knew of only one place the pink-haired kouhai might go to, so she set out for the lake, hoping Tsubomi was okay.

Shizuma's heart sank unexpectedly when she saw the bench the girl usually sat in empty, where was she? She must still be outside here somewhere. Moving towards the lake, she caught a flash of pink from behind a tree nearer the lake, ' _Is that her? What is she doing there?_ ' Shizuma silently moved closer, peering around the trunk she saw a small girl with pink hair in a spica uniform, sitting on the ground, huddled against the tree with her knees drawn up to her head, hiding her face from view.

"Tsubomi-chan?" No response from the younger girl. Carefully Shizuma sat down next to her as close as possible without touching the girl. She moved her arm gently around the petite shoulders, slowly pulling her closer. Tsubomi seemed to allow the contact, lifting her head and falling to the side, into the older girl's embrace. The pink head settled on Shizuma's chest as the taller girl wrapped her arms more securely around her kouhai, to both comfort and provide warmth as the temperature was slowly dropping, and the former etoile didn't want her young friend to catch ill.

"I'm here Tsubomi, whether you want to talk or not, just relax now, I'll stay with you." She cooed into a small ear, barely visible through the cascade of soft pink splayed across her chest.

"S-Shizuma-sempai?" The girl mumbled against her, "what're you doin' here?" her voice slightly muffled.

"I saw you run out and wanted to make sure you're okay, it's a bit late to be outside Tsubomi-chan, I was worried." Shizuma replied as she gently rubbed the smaller girl's back in what she hoped was a soothing pattern.

"O-Oh. You- you didn't have to… I'm… fine…" her mumbled words weren't very convincing, the older girl realised that her kouhai was making no effort whatsoever to move from her embrace, her small body felt tired and limp, like she simply had no energy left in her. What had happened to the little spitfire she had enjoyed talking to the other day? Shizuma was worried but knew that all she could do for the girl at this moment was comfort her to the best of her ability.

"You don't look fine, don't worry Tsubomi-chan I won't tell anyone that you were upset, and you don't even have to tell me what happened, just know that I am always here if you want to. You're not alone." Shizuma replied sincerely, raising her other hand to stroke the girl's head and run her fingers gently through the soft locks of pink.

"…But I am… always… have been…" The reply was so quiet that Shizuma almost didn't catch it, the voice sounded so lost and uncertain that Shizuma felt herself reigning in her own impending tears as her own emotions both past and present was pulled to the front of her consciousness by the sweet underclassman she was now cradling.

"I thought that once too… like the light in my world was gone, and that I would be alone, and unloved… forever. Every day was dark and filled with longing for something I could never have…" The girl in her arms was still, sensing the seriousness of her sempai's admission.

"But even though I thought I was alone I wasn't truly, there was someone who was always there, someone who cared for me deeply, and supported me, lifting me up, consoling me… in her own way, it took me a while to see it, and to appreciate her fully, but she was there, and still is. Sometimes it only takes one person… to change us… to help us feel again… if we let them of course." Shizuma paused, continuing her soothing strokes of the pink hair, she could practically feel the younger girl's brain ticking this information over in her head. Then Tsubomi shifted her head to the side so one red-rimmed eye was visible, softly looking up at Shizuma, no trace of her usual Tsundere attitude present, Shizuma's stomach twisted a little nervously, she hadn't told anyone else that before, but she had spilled her feelings instantly to this pink-haired girl.

"…Miyuki-senpai is truly a wonderful person isn't she?"

Shizuma was a little stunned, _'How did she know I was talking about Miyuki?'_ This girl was far more intelligent and mature than she was given credit for. She smiled gently at her kouhai.

"Yes, she is. She is my longest childhood friend, we even went to kindergarten together. I feel like I haven't been half the friend she has been to me, and many times I questioned if I even deserved her as a friend, but all I can do now is show her I appreciate everything she has done for me and be there in future whenever she needs support."

The younger girl was silent for a minute. "I'm glad… you have someone like that Shizuma-senpai… it must be nice… having someone… who you can trust… who will support you… no matter what…" She spoke quietly, moving her face back into Shizuma's chest, shielding her eyes. Shizuma was saddened by the way she said it, as if she had no one in her life who would do those things for her. A girl like Tsubomi was so precious, she must be close to somebody, a childhood friend, or even a family member would care for her, right?

"You have friends Tsubomi-chan… perhaps you haven't known them for as long as I've known Miyuki, but they still care, and if you don't want to go to them I am here, and Chikaru-san is always willing to help anyone, I know many of the underclassmen talk to her about their problems." Shizuma kissed the top of the pink head without thinking. Her kouhai remained still and silent. She thought about her next question, but ultimately her curiosity got the better of her.

"And… you are friends with… Nanto-san aren't you? I know you argued earlier… but she would care wouldn't she?" Shizuma paused again, wondering if she had asked too much.

"Hmmph, doubt it. Yaya-senpai only ever thinks of herself." The girl mumbled, then sighed, "You saw us earlier."

"Yes… I wasn't going to say anything in case she was the reason you were crying… I'm sorry if I overstepped, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." She reassured the girl, not wanting the girl to pull back from the closeness she was allowing at that moment.

"She… wasn't entirely… the reason… she just… overwhelms me sometimes…" Tsubomi hesitantly admitted.

"She has a broken heart… I promised myself… I would help her… I've been trying… but…" Tsubomi lifted her head, raising her sad and tired eyes to meet Shizuma's.

"She's not like you sempai… she's alone but when I try to be there for her… she sometimes lashes out, as you saw. She gets angry… usually at herself but she takes it out on others… well me I suppose… but she's not like that all the time, today she was kind and… fun to be around… but Hikari-sempai came over and ruined whatever progress she made today. She's still far from over Hikari-senpai… I feel bad sometimes when I wonder if it's all worth it… because it is… I want her to be happy again… I was afraid for her mental health at first… I stayed with her even when she screamed and cried and starved herself… I stayed because I cared about her and I was afraid… that she would harm herself… maybe even suicide. That's how depressed she was." Shizuma's eyes widened at Tsubomi's revelation, her respect and admiration for this pink-haired kouhai rose dramatically knowing the task that this girl had set herself. No wonder the girl was crying, caring for someone broken like that was so hard, especially if that person was aggressive and not wanting help, at least Shizuma could say that at her worst she had never lashed out at Miyuki the way it seems this Nanto-san had done numerous times to her kouhai, and Miyuki never had to worry about her being suicidal.

"I guess this sort of makes me Miyuki-sempai in this situation." Tsubomi chuckled humourlessly.

"I'm sorry Tsubomi, you're in a difficult situation with Nanto-san. Thank you for trusting me, I won't say anything about this but… if it gets worse… if you think she will hurt herself… I think you should get professional help for her. You are an amazing girl for doing everything you have for her, but you are still a student, you have other obligations, and you can't support someone like that forever. Hopefully she will be okay now… with you caring for her… but don't drive yourself into the ground. If _you_ ever need support, even if you just want to sit and talk about Nanto-san or anything else, don't hesitate to come to me, okay? I can be your support, if you want me to."

The violet eyes stared into hers as more tears welled up and began to fall.

"Tsubomi…" The younger girl fell forward, burying her face into Shizuma's shoulder, and flinging one arm around her neck, clutching at the back of her shirt. The girl didn't answer her, just quietly sobbed for a few minutes as Shizuma pulled her close, rubbing her back and making soothing noises in her ear. Eventually the girl slumped against her fully, her quiet breathing slowing down and becoming more steady, almost as if… _'Is she asleep?'_

Shizuma gently pulled back to look at the girl's face, her expression was calm and soft and very much peacefully asleep. _'She must be exhausted from all that crying, I better take her back now.'_ She took a minute to admire the adorable sleeping face of the young girl she was really beginning to care for. It was a shame the girl obviously felt alone, like no one cared for her, Shizuma was sure that Nanto-san wasn't the entire reason for her crying, but the girl had already entrusted her with a lot more than she had expected she might. Maybe one day she will trust her more and tell Shizuma more about herself, the conversation was basically about Nanto-san after all.

Shizuma gently positioned the girl so she could slip one arm under her knees, with her arm already wrapped around the slim waist and Tsubomi's arm around her neck making it easier to lift the girl into her arms, princess style, and stand. She carefully began walking back to the dorms, hoping the doors were still open, as she took care not to jostle her precious cargo too much.

As she came within sight of the entrance, she saw Miyuki waiting patiently by the open door, as she moved closer Miyuki had signalled someone inside and Chikaru-san also appeared, looking both worried and relieved. Shizuma tightened her hold on her pink kouhai and swiftly ascended the few steps, walking through the open door as Miyuki and Chikaru-san made way for her, Miyuki closing the door behind her.

"Is she alright?" Chikaru-san's worried tone caught Shizuma's attention as she turned to face the Lulim president.

"She's okay, just asleep. I'll take her to her dorm now if you'd show me the way Chikaru-san?" Shizuma didn't know why but she felt sure Chikaru would know, the Lulim president seemed more than just generally concerned for an underclassman, she seemed quite upset at Tsubomi's condition, they must know each other well.

"Ah, yes Shizuma-sama, her dorm is this way, I'll show you." Chikaru-san immediately began to lead the way, Shizuma following, cradling the young girl to her. They both ignored the few students lingering by the stairs to the entrance hall and moved with purpose as quickly as possible to get Tsubomi safe and out of view of the other students, knowing the girl wouldn't like to be made a spectacle of.

Shizuma made sure to memorise the way, and stopped outside the door Chikaru indicated as the president opened the door for her. She walked in and waited for Chikaru to pull back the covers of Tsubomi's bed, the other bed in the room was obviously vacant, so Tsubomi must not have a roommate. Shizuma gently laid the pink-haired girl down on her bed, taking the liberty of delicately stroking her head while Chikaru helpfully removed the girl's shoes so they could cover her with the blanket.

"What happened?" Chikaru asked quietly.

"She ran from the dining hall after an argument with Nanto-san. I followed her, and comforted her the best I could, she fell asleep so I carried her back." Shizuma answered briefly, she said nothing of what Tsubomi had told her in confidence, even though she was sure Chikaru-san would know something about the situation anyway, she always knew things, she wasn't called the 'Shadow Empress of Astraea' for nothing.

"Yaya-san doesn't realise what she has." Shizuma looked at Chikaru, surprised at the bitter tone in her voice. The Lulim president's eyes were on the young sleeping girl as she continued. "She relies on her to be her strength, her supporting kouhai, but she doesn't know the toll it truly takes on Tsubomi-chan."

Guess Chikaru knew almost as much as she did about the situation, it was rare to see reactions like this from Chikaru-san, who was always careful with her true emotions, and always watching everyone else. Chikaru-san was a caring person by nature, but her reactions towards Tsubomi was something Shizuma had never seen from the Lulim president before. Shizuma made a mental note to keep an eye out for more clues as to the relationship between the two.

"I guess we should leave her to sleep, we can check on her tomorrow Chikaru-san." Shizuma moved towards the door, opening it for Chikaru.

"Yes, you're right, I hope she will feel better then."

* * *

Yaya lay on her bed, trying not to feel as upset as she did about the fact that Tsubomi hadn't come this morning to get her. If she let herself worry over how much Tsubomi might hate her now then she'd dissolve into tears again, like she had last night. After her argument with Tsubomi and the girl's sudden departure, Yaya had gone straight to her dorm and broken down. She knew she had messed up, again. Seeing Hikari had upset her and caused her to go on the defensive and she had hurt Tsubomi again. The last words the girl spoke to her really struck her heart. She hadn't said that to Tsubomi had she? That she'd rather be with anyone else? She probably had at some point when she was arguing with the girl or angry. But she had never really meant it. But Tsubomi had believed her. Despite their friendship, strained as it may be at the moment because of Yaya, she thought that Tsubomi knew that she did care for her in her own way, that she didn't want anyone else around her except her little pink-haired kouhai.

Yaya sat up, thinking about what she should say to her young friend, at this point, she didn't care if she had to grovel on her hands and knees, she needed everything to be okay again. She needed her Tsubomi back, and she needed to make her understand that she didn't mean to hurt her, that it was another dumb mistake on her part. She would do whatever the pink haired girl wanted as long as she forgave her.

Yaya moved off her bed, quickly getting dressed, maybe she could catch her pink kouhai at breakfast. _'Feeling sorry for myself won't fix the problem. I need to fix it now. I need to get my Tsubomi back.'_ The possessive nature of her feelings towards Tsubomi hardly even bothered her anymore, she just accepted them. Tsubomi wasn't just needed anymore, she _wanted_ her there with her, always. The thought of Tsubomi hating her and never coming back was tearing her apart inside, she can't let that happen, not if there's something she could do about it.

After rushing down to breakfast, she had looked around and was immediately defeated when no pink hair was visible in the dining hall. She couldn't give up yet, maybe Tsubomi had come early and left? The only way she could know is to ask someone. Spotting Tamao and Nagisa at a table, she figured they would be the best and easiest to ask first, they were also friends with Tsubomi after all. She walked over to their table and sat down, surprising the two.

"Hello Tamao-chan, Nagisa-chan. You haven't happened to have seen Tsubomi-chan this morning have you?" Yaya wasn't in the mood for small talk and decided to get to the point.

"Yaya-san. Good morning. I'm afraid we haven't, though from what apparently happened last night I wouldn't be surprised if she skipped today." Yaya's stomach dropped, was Tamao talking about their argument? How would she know about that? Then again it would be unusual of her to call Yaya out like this, to her face, maybe she's missing something?

"What are you talking about?" Yaya focused on Tamao intently.

"U-Um you didn't know? A lot of people are talking about it, a few girls witnessed it after all…" Tamao looked uncertain, even Nagisa stopped eating, looking down at her plate with a small frown.

"Obviously I don't know, so please enlighten me." Yaya managed to get out calmly, but inside she was ready to explode, _'just spit it out already!'_

"Tsubomi-chan disappeared outside last night and apparently Shizuma-sama went after her." Yaya felt like Tamao had punched her in the gut, was Tsubomi okay? This was obviously Yaya's fault, she ran outside after their argument.

"They were gone for a while and Rokujou-sama and Chikaru-sama were waiting for them by the doors looking worried. Then Shizuma-sama eventually returned, carrying Tsubomi-chan in her arms, she was either asleep or passed out, or so we heard." Yaya's worry escalated, what the hell happened out there?! And Shizuma-sama being the one to go after her and bring her back? Yaya briefly remembered the glare the former etoile had sent her as she left the room, but how the hell does she know Tsubomi? Yaya should've gone after the girl immediately when she ran away, but why would Tsubomi run outside?

"Yaya-chan?" Nagisa spoke up, "are you okay?"

"This is my fault." Yaya lowered her head to stare at the table.

"Yaya-san? How is it your fault?" Tamao inquired gently.

"We had an argument, I said something I didn't mean, I guess she finally had enough of me." She rose from the table abruptly, intent on finding the pinkette.

"Excuse me but I need to find her."

She must be in her dorm room, Yaya remembered where it was, she would go see her friend, make sure she was okay, and apologise profusely, that was the plan.

She knocked on the door and waited, receiving no answer, she tried the handle, finding it unlocked. She opened the door and slipped inside, noticing her kouhai still asleep. This worried her also, Tsubomi never slept in this late, she was always up early to pry Yaya out of her room. Well, it looked like it was Yaya's turn to wake up the sleeping beauty. She carefully sat on the bed, and shook the smaller girl gently.

"Tsubomi-chan, wake up. Tsubomi-chan…"

"Ughhh…" Tsubomi turned over and opened bleary eyes in confusion.

"Yaya-sempai… wat're you doin' here…" she mumbled sleepily. If Yaya wasn't in serious mode right now she would grin at Tsubomi's cute response.

"You slept in, so I came to wake you up. Are you… are you okay?" Yaya asked uncertainly.

"mm fine… go away… I… tired." The younger girl grumbled and settled back in her blankets as she was before Yaya disturbed her.

"I don't think so Tsubomi-chan… you'll be late. Come on, get up." She tried to pull back the blankets a little, realising the girl was still in yesterday's uniform.

"Noooo…" Tsubomi curled into a ball clutching at the blanket.

"Yeeeesss Tsubomi, come on you're still in your uniform. If you ask me nicely, I'll help you get dressed…" Yaya couldn't resist slipping that tease in to the conversation.

"Hmmph. You wish." Was mumbled from the blanket.

"I could probably think of more creative ways to get you out bed Tsubomi, and out of that uniform too, care to test me?" Yaya smirked a little, enjoying seeing Tsubomi like this in a way, it was different, and really cute.

There was significantly quicker movement as the younger girl sat up, her fluffy pink hair messed, with her drowsy violet eyes narrowing to glare at the dark haired intruder.

"Baka." Was all she offered in response.

Yaya decided now was the time to hug her and apologise, she grabbed Tsubomi and pulled her against her, wrapping her arms securely around the surprised girl.

"Tsubomi I'm sorry, I know I seem to be saying this a lot now, but I didn't mean what I said, please don't hate me." She hated how her voice cracked a little there but continued, "I wouldn't rather be with anyone else but you, you're my pink dragon and I need you, so much. I'll tell Hikari I'm going with you in the break if that's still okay with you. I don't wanna be around her anyway. She makes me feel bad, I know she doesn't do it on purpose but, if she hardly talks to either of us all this time then expects us to stay with her and her girlfriend, I mean what the hell? No way in hell that's happening. I'd rather be here with you anyway."

She hugged the silent girl closer, trying to convey her sincerity. She relaxed a little when smaller, slender arms wrapped around her, hugging her back. God, Tsubomi was nothing like Hikari. Moments like these with Tsubomi were so real, Tsubomi hugged her back, Tsubomi always forgave her even though she was such a bitch, if she had treated Hikari like that, Yaya was sure Hikari wouldn't have stayed with her like Tsubomi had. Tsubomi was so warm, Tsubomi never looked at her with fear, or unease, like she couldn't be trusted, like she was some kind of monster, like Hikari had after the incident. Tsubomi glared in annoyance yes, but she was never malicious about it, she cared, she just had a hard time showing it because she was a Tsundere.

Yaya's stomach flipped in nervousness and a little excitement at having the pink-haired kouhai in her arms. Her feelings were rushing at her, they were a little overwhelming, she had been in denial and skirting around her feelings for her kouhai for a while now, but no more, it was obviously affecting their relationship and needed to be known. It was still too early for Yaya to give voice to these new feelings and she didn't want to do something stupid or make her little Tsundere uncomfortable. Plus she needed some time for Tsubomi to truly accept her apology and for them both to get over this incident. But hopefully, in the meantime, she could give the girl hints and possibly warm her up to the idea of maybe being with Yaya.

"You're a baka, you were bound to say something stupid sooner or later." Tsubomi's words of acceptance for her apology. She loved Tsubomi's fire, even when sleepy, the girl would have a comeback for her. Little dragon indeed.


End file.
